


Проебавшиеся

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternative Perspective, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, F/M, Heavy Angst, Other, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Аомине каждый раз возвращался напившимся в стельку, и стало это таким перманентным, чуть не привычным, что становилось страшно. Момои всегда встречала его, встряхивала и никогда не укоряла. Момои сорвалась лишь единожды.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki





	Проебавшиеся

Она срывается лишь однажды — Аомине опять вваливается в квартиру, пьяный в ничто, просто в хламину, ворочающий языком едва-едва, и ни слова не разобрать, лишь несвязное мычание. Она срывается лишь однажды, и кричит, срывая звенящие связки, болтается от одного дверного косяка до другого, кричит в самых грязных словах, стряхивая с себя миражные клочки сахарной ваты.

— Блять, Аомине, ты заебал!

Он смотрит мутно, непонимающе, только на самом дне тёмных-тёмных зрачков мелькает что-то осознанное.

— Твоя жизнь летит в пизду, ты, блять, это понимаешь?!

Он выдыхает шумно — слова сквозь алкогольную пелену чуть пробиваются, доходят до отключённого фактически мозга с усилием невероятным.

— Я заебалась, Дайки, я заебалась лизать всем пятки, убеждая, что сегодня ты, блять, придёшь трезвым и без похмелья, что сегодня ты хоть что-то сделаешь!

Гостинный диван скрипит и хрипит, когда Момои падает на него — тяжело и как-то безнадёжно. Худые коленки её сталкиваются, а ступни разъезжаются по паркету пола, и девушка упирает в ноги локти, роняя безвольно голову, точно в шейных позвонках что-то ломается, так кукольно, совсем как у марионетки.

— Ты проебался, Дайки. Спонсор сказал перевести тебя в запасные. Так хуёво, как сегодня, ты не играл ещё никогда.

В лёгких что-то прорывает, и Аомине издаёт хрип — полузадушенный, словно ударили с размаху под дых, оставляя безкислородную пустоту. Спиртная дымка не то что выветривается, она выдувается резко из головы, оставляя острое, болючее осознание и пьяную эмоциональную бесконтрольность. Он упирается лбом Сацуки в колени, цепляется трясущимися пальцами за её бёдра, воет что-то и совершенно неуклюже, сбито извиняется. Чувство стыда удушающе-кислотное, такое мерзкое — парень этими же руками раньше хлопал Момои по плечу, уверенно усмехаясь, а сейчас тычется лицом в её ноги, бессознательно рвано целует их, жмётся по-щенячьи и ощущает себя так беспросветно жалко.

Девушка смотрит и на него устало и отстранённо, не шевелясь, затем выдыхает приговором:

— Ты так проебался, боже.

На Аомине набрасывается, по-собачьи рыча и кусая, осознание, что он ублюдок, каких поискать. Сацуки никогда не укоряла: ждала его до глубоких ночей и даже раннеутренних часов, молчаливо встречала у порога и отмывала, так ласково проводя руками по голове и лицу, что от воспоминаний об этом хочется скулить, а после приглушала звук радио, потому что похмельная голова блядски горела, и готовила, приводя его в себя. Момои жмурилась и тянула губы в широкой улыбке, заверяя, что вот сегодня Аомине точно придёт на тренировку и будет трезвым, что сегодня всё точно будет хорошо — он не приходил, он вновь напивался в тот же вечер, не думая, просто подсознательно зная и помня, что девушка как всегда поможет подняться и отведёт в ванную, переждёт, уложит спать.

Между ними повисает невысказанное, но такое явно ощутимое: «Блять, Дайки, я из-за тебя так проебалась».

Это было хуже скачек — Сацуки поставила не на то. Куроко — конечно, как всегда рассеянно, будто между прочим, предлагал ей пожениться. Был бы правильно-спокойный Тецу. Была бы правильно-милая и добрая Момои. Была бы правильно-счастливая семья. А девушка мялась, смущённо-извинительно улыбаясь, теребила рукава кофты и отказывалась, потому что Аомине — восходящая звезда баскетбола, потому что они с детства знакомы, и Сацуки хочет до конца ему помогать.

Бухого Аомине приводить хоть в какую-то норму, вернее было бы сказать.

А ещё лебезить перед всеми, позволять свидания и объятия, когда чужие ладони попутно проходятся по неприкрытым полностью бёдрам, взъерошивая края юбки. Самым хуёвым было то, что Момои своё самопожертвование совершала молча, никогда не крича: «Смотри, что я ради тебя делаю!» Она всегда делала это осознанно и молча, не как одолжение, делала просто потому, что хотела сделать для Дайки всё что угодно, хотела удержать его на плаву.

Проебалась и с ним вместе на дно сползла.  
Эти крики — из глубины вытащенные, вымученные годами по сути своей, были первым разом, когда девушка высказала, как всё это её заебало. Опять же невысказанно — что жалеет.

А проблема в том, что жалеет только сейчас, когда взрыв происходит, утром всё равно погладит парня по щеке, взъерошит волосы и почти что нежно попросит, чтобы он хотя бы один вечер не надирался, хотя бы один ёбанный раз сделал всё как нужно. Аомине не сделает, потому что порочный круг не затянул и не поглотил; потому что Дайки вживил эту проволоке тугой подобную дрянь себе под кожу, и хоть зашивайся — алкоголь опять зальётся в горло, обожжёт глотку и обоняние.

— Нахуя? — он выдыхает глухо в девичьи колени, затихая понемногу, впадая в пьяную апатию. Пальцы Сацуки проходятся по волосам Аомине, дрожат, и думается парню как-то лениво, через силу хмеля, что суставы в этих пальцах должны ныть от груза, который удерживает и тащит Момои.

— Потому что я слабая дура, разве нет? — Дайки не видит, по голосу слышит, что она улыбается слабо. Измученно и едва-едва, зато так искренне в череде неправдивых улыбок.

Они оба проебавшиеся идиоты на той стадии, когда прекратить всё просто невозможно и остаётся догнивать вместе.


End file.
